If You're Reading This
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: Booth left his Bones a letter after he left for the war.


She didn't look up when the door to her office opened. What was the point? The one person she wanted, needed, to walk through that door would never do so again. Temperance Brennan buried her head in her hands and let out a strangled sob.

"Hi Sweetie," Angela's voice said softly. She came and rested her hand on her best friend's back. "Look up, Temperance."

After an agonizingly long moment, she lifted her head, not bothering to conceal the shiny tear tracks on her face. There were tears in Angela's eyes too.

Angela swallowed hard and pulled an envelope out from behind her.

"B--" she took a shuddering breath and continued. "Booth left this."

Temperance blinked, her breath coming in a short gasp. Angela continued, her voice cracking a little under the strain. "He left this with me before he left for Iraq. H-h-he told me to give it to you if anything…" Angela couldn't finish the sentence. She gently set the letter down, before leaving the office.

Trembling, Temperance gingerly flipped the envelope over. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she recognized the handwriting on the front. "Bones" it said. Not Temperance; she was never Temperance, or Dr. Brennan to Booth. She was Bones.

His Bones, as he called her sometimes when he felt like annoying her. She'd give anything to hear him call her it one last time. A teardrop slipped off her cheek and plummeted to the letter.

She took a breath, gulping in air to try and steady her nerves. She had to stop crying. Crying was irrational. It could do nothing to bring back to dead.

But for the first time in her life, Temperance Brennan thought rationality could go to hell.

She lifted the flap of the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. It was hand written, and seeing his handwriting fill a page nearly sent her body racking into sobs again. She took a calming breath and unfolded the page. She smoothed it flat, caressing the edges.

_Bones,_

_Should I call you Temperance here? It's a beautiful name, and it suits you. You're my beautiful, brilliant partner. But at the same time, I'm going to have to go with Bones. It just fits you. It fits us. If you're reading this, I guess I got a one way ticket over here. Don't cry, Bones. Please dry those tears on your face. You know I can't stand it to see you hurting. _

Temperance unconsciously swiped at the tears tracking on her face. She snorted, but it came out as more of a gasping sob. Booth had always hated to see her upset. He preferred to take on her pain, to relieve her of the burden. His alpha-male tendencies, she had teased him. But he was always there for her to lean on, with his strong shoulders set to take on her pain and his. She looked down at the letter again, wrapping her arms around herself to keep the pain from spreading.

_I sure wish I could give you a kiss, Bones. To make you forget all your worries. I'd kiss the tip of your nose, too, because I just know how you'd protest and giggle. Will you forgive me for not giving you a kiss for every second I've known you? I love you, you know. More than you know. _

Her hand flew to her mouth, stifling her cry.

_So lay me down, in that open field at the end of town. Remember, I'm in a better place. I know you don't believe in Heaven, but I do. Know that my soul is where my mama always prayed where it would go. And no matter what you say, you're going to end up here with me one day. And I'll tease and taunt you until you agree to love me too. I'm a very tenacious man, Bones, especially when it comes to the things I desire. And I need you more than anyone or anything in the whole world. _

_Now, if you're reading this, I know there will come a day where you move on. You'll find someone else to love and cherish you. It's okay, Bones. It's okay. I want someone there to give you all the love you deserve. You keep fighting for truth and justice. You're the heart and soul of the Jeffersonian and you make the world such a better place. Especially when you smile. Will you smile for me, Bones? I'm up here, and I'm watching over you. I'll keep you safe. You don't believe me, but please, for my sake, give me a smile. _

Tears still streaming down her face, Temperance gazed up at the ceiling of her office and smiled. The muscles felt forced, but she tried, for Booth.

_I'm in a better place, Bones. Where soldiers live in peace and angels sing Amazing Grace. If you're reading this, I'm already home. _

_I love you, Bones. Never forget that._

_Booth_

Temperance Brennan, for she would never allow anyone else to call her Bones after Booth, reached for the other object Angela had brought in with her. It was Booth's favorite leather jacket, and if she pressed it up against her face, she could still smell his scent. She buried her face in the jacket, her tears wetting the soft, well-worn leather as she mourned the loss of her partner, her best friend, and the man she loved above everyone else in the world.

* * *

I heard this song on the radio, and well, I almost started crying. But I immediately pictured Booth and Brennan. I just took a few lines from the song and interspersed it in Booth's letter. The song is "If You're Reading This" by Tim McGraw.

I guess as a reviewer said that the idea has been done already. I've hardly read any Bones fan fiction here, so I didn't know that at the time that I wrote it. Sorry for any coincidence to another story, then.


End file.
